The Unexpected and Prue
by Phylicia Gordon
Summary: PrueAndy daughter. Prue hides pregnacy, Rodriguez kills Andy, Shax attacks and Prue dissapears. Prue presumed dead, Phoebe and Piper are left with a baby to raise and no PO3. Paige in later.
1. Worried Sick?

Hi! This is technically-ish my first fanfiction. I mean I've written fanfiction before, but never let anyone see it. I've also written fanfiction with other people and roleplays, which other people have seen. Anyway, not like you care...

Disclaimer: Why do we need to? Anyone who owned Charmed would not be writing fanfiction. They should be happy! There are so many people who wish they owned Charmed!

Please review-good, bad, etc. I need them!

Anyway onto my story...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(That is a separator.)

_Great! Another lousy morning! At least it's Friday. _Prue thought as she lay in bed. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately and when she did, she still felt tired, so she was grouchy in the morning. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she had to, because she needed to make money so the sisters could pay thier bills. She got up and walked over to her closet, but before she could pull out an outfit, she was hit with nausea and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She brushed her teeth, and went back to her room. Just as she was stepping into her outfit, Piper knocked on her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

"Hey." Piper said, "Are you okay honey? I saw you rush into the bathroom. It sounded like you were throwing up."

"Yeah. It was nothing. I feel fine now." Prue tried to assuage her younger sister's worry.

"Okay. You're sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Prue zipped her boots then asked, "Is the coffee ready? I'm running late, so I'll just take a cup with me."

"Yup, all ready."

"Thanks Piper, see you tonight." Prue said before rushing down the stairs. Piper went to wake up Phoebe. When both were seated in the kitchen Phoebe noticed Piper was very quiet. "Piper." she called her older sister. When Piper didn't respond Phoebe raised her voice and repeated herself, "Piper! Piper!"

"Oh! Sorry, what?" Piper said after being startled by Phoebe's yelling.

"You've been quiet all morning. What's the matter?" Phoebe questioned.

"Nothing. Well... I just hope Prue isn't sick. She was in the bathroom this morning, throwing up."

"Oh. No, that wouldn't be good. Are you sure that's all? You're not thinking she could be pregnant?! Because you and I both know how responsible she is. Prue would never risk it. Come on, Piper, people get sick once in a while." Phoebe tried to convince Piper.

"Its just that I've only heard Prue throw up twice in my life. There are basically three reasons to throw up: pregnancy, sickness, or you've drunk too much. Prue hardly gets sick, and even though she's been a little tipsy a few times she's never drunk to the point of throwing up. But you're right - it has to be the sickness. Everyone gets sick sometimes, and Prue just is too responsible." Piper responded.

"That's it. You just worry so much, Piper. You're going to be a great mom someday."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Well, I have to go get the groceries, and you'd better get to work. See you later!" Piper watched Phoebe leave the room, heard the front door open and close. Piper sat in the kitchen for a while longer, thinking. She finally decided that her younger sister was right: _I am always worrying, and __Prue is too responsilbe to get pregnant._ After coming to that conclusion, she realized she was late for work, and rushed off to Quake.

The day went by, and it was fairly uneventful. Everyone came home, and they ordered some Chinese food. Prue didn't really eat any. She said she fely nauseas again, and she went to bed early. She got up again a couple of hours later, around eight, and got dressed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This is the beginning, it will get better, please review. This is probably over done, but I plan a twist.

Thanks,

Phylicia


	2. With Andy

Okay, thank you for reading. Sorry if this is too obvious. I love Andy/Prue. So sweet.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

(This is a separator.)

It had been almost two months since Andy and she had gotten back togther, and since they'd been busy they hadn't gone out together for the past couple of days. Prue called Andy and asked if he was busy. He said he wasn't, and asked if she'd like to go to dinner at the Mexican restaurant. She said yes, but she suddenly had a craving for chicken parmesan. When he got to her house to pick her up she asked if they could change their plans.

"I'm sorry Andy, all of the sudden I just have this craving for chicken parm." Prue explained.

"That's fine, we can go to Canali's it's only about fifteen minutes away."

They had a really wonderful dinner, and then they went to his apartment. They sat on his couch, her head on his shoulder - his arm around her, and watched a romantic movie on television. She fell asleep, and he didn't want to wake her so he held her and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Andy made sure to wake up first, because if she did, she'd probably sneak out with out saying goodbye. He still held he sleeping form, and since he couldn't get up without waking her, he gently kissed her and softly called her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she kissed him sweetly. She then remembered where she was, and she bolted up. She went for the door, but felt a head rush and fell into Andy's arms. Just them she felt really nauseas and she went to the bathroom to throw up. She came out and apologized to Andy because she had just realized she could've gotten him sick, since they'd just kissed. He told her it was alright - If he got sick it was a small price for spendind time with her.

_Sometimes_, she thought to herself, _He is so sweet I can't help but want to stay._ Then she turned to Andy and said, "Andy, I really had better be going. I have to work, and I have no clothes...and you have to work."

"It's taken care of. Piper, sweet little sister, is going to drop off a couple of outfits on her way to Quake so you can change. I called her while you were in the bathroom. Apparently, you slipped out and didn't even tell your sisters you were going out. She said they were worried since you weren't feeling well earlier." Andy paused. "Anyway, I also have brand new toiletries under the sink in the bathroom. I know what happens when you sleep over, and thought it'd be easier for you."

"Did you tell my sister that I was throwing up?" Prue asked of her boyfriend.

"No."

"Good. No need to worry her. Andy you are so sweet." Prue kissed him, and then ran off to take a shower. She looked under the sink. There was every product a woman could need. She took out what she needed and stepped into the shower.

Piper came a few minutes later, with the clothes. Andy took them and laid them out on his bed. Prue came out of the shower, dressed, and walked into the kitchen. She felt a little better, so she ate a peach.

Andy had gotten dressed while she was in the shower, and was watching the television. She went to the doorway and asked him to give her a ride to work. He asked if she'd like a ride to the Manor after work, or if she wanted to spend the night with him again. She answered that she'd like to stay with him, but that she'd have to stop at the Manor for more clothes.

Prue stayed at Andy's for a week. At night they'd watch movies, talked, or go out. A few nights they fell asleep on the couch, but The others they slept on his bed. They didn't have sex, just slept, until Sunday night - their two month anniversary. They'd had a candle-light dinner on the balcony of one of his friend's apartment. His buddies were on vacation and they let him borrow the palce. Then he had taken her to a fancy restaurant for desert, a romantic movie. Piper and Phoebe had called to say congratulations. They'd wanted the two to go to the Manor, but instead they met them out at a club. Finally they had gone home, back to his apartment and spent the rest of the evening together.

When she awoke the next morning, she went to the bathroom to throw up, which was now her normal routine. _It has been over a week and I still haven't stopped throwing up!_ She thought to herself. _It can't be just a bug. Oh my God! Could I be pregnant?! But we haven't had sex before last night. Wait...our first night back together. Oh crap!_ Her mind was racing. It was early Monday morning, and Andy was still sleeping. She hadn't wanted himto worry, so for the past few days she had gotten up earlier to throw up. She got dressed, and called a cab to take her to the Manor.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

(That is also a separator - with a message! Please listen to the talking separator!)

Thank you I hope you like it. I feel like it's not a great start for the story to come. Please review and HELP ME! Thanks.


	3. Gone!

This could get confusing...if you're like me. I confuse myself half the time! A great example: who uses "baking" as a swear word?! I would REALLY appreciate reviews!!!! I love them - even if you don't like it, just tell me why.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was early, and Piper was just getting up. She passed by a window, and she saw a cab pull up in front of the house. Prue got out of it, ran to her car, and sped away. Piper was really concerned that her sister was clearly upset. She thought Prue had a fight with Andy or something.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Prue drove to a drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. She went into their one-person bathroom, and took the test. She left the store, got into the car, and just started driving. She drove all day and all night until noon the next day, at which point she checked herself into a hotel. She entered her room and broke down crying.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Piper was now extremely worried. Andy had called and asked her if she knew where Prue was, because she had left before he had woken up. Piper answered no. She told him she had seen her getting into the car and drive off. Andy told her they hadn't gotten into a fight, that he had thought everything was fine between them. They'd had a wonderful anniversary the previous day. Piper called her work and tried her cell, but Prue wasn't at work and her cellphone was turned off.

The next day, Tuesday, Phoebe suggested they file a Missing Persons report. Phoebe stayed home in case Prue returned while Piper went with Andy to the police station. They told Piper they'd send her description to the stations in the city and the surrounding area. Andy and Piper waited to see in anyone had seen her, and a call came through. Prue had been spoted driving north the day before, toward Sacremento. They were so glad that they knew around where she was headed, but then another report had her going east, and still another had he going south, toward San Jose.

They left the station, and went to the Manor to tell Phoebe. _ Who were they to believe? Had Prue turned around and gone south? Were two of the similar-looking women? Were any of them really Prue?_ These were the questions going through the heads of the middle sister and Prue's boyfriend. The thoughts of the youngest were more helpful: _I wonder if I can get to the Book of Shadows. Maybe I could scry for Prue. I should tell Piper...but Andy's right there, so I'll just say I have to use the bathroom._

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Dun dun duh! Will Pheebs use the BoS? Will her powers come into play?

Who knows?! When I know, you'll know, lol.

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
